Secret: Masky X Hoodie X Reader
by epicannie55272
Summary: Hope you are ready to unravel secrets about your two friends Tim and Brian on this dangerous journy
1. Intro

**Intro**

It has been 45 minutes and I still haven't found a stupid slender page in slender woods just to make Alex shut his trap. I hate him and his stupid bet; I still remember the bet I have to do 15 minutes ago.


	2. Chapter 1

*flash back*

I was on my way home from school when I saw Tim and Brian a couple feet away from me, I know them since elementary and ran to catch up to them "Tim! Brian! Wait up" I shouted out to them. I caught up to them once they stop a bit out of breath but I didn't show it

"Long times no see you two" I said

"Yes, long time" Tim said

"No see (Y/N)" Brian finish

"We got some catching up to do don't we huh"

"We do indeed (Y/N)" Tim said agreeing

"Why don't we head to your house and catch up on the way there" Brian insisted

"Great idea!" I said and Tim agreed with the idea to. We were half way from my house when the forest bushes that where next to the side walk started rustling making Tim and Brian stop and look at it at the same time, I caught them stopping in there track once I was three feet away from them. I look at them with a confuse look "Tim? Brian? What's the matter?" I ask worried, but they just ignore me and grab sticks and rocks keeping an eye on the bush. I didn't know why they were looking at the bush until it rustles and I saw it move, I tense and walk toward the bush slowly "(Y/N) don't!" Tim shouted but I ignore him and got 3 feet close to the bush just as someone jumps out and knock the wind out of me. I slam into the sidewalk concrete as Alex fell on top of me with his camera in hand and a small grunt, Time and Brian both drop their weapon to help us up as I started to shout "What are you doing Alex?!" I saw annoyance on his face as he talked "Well I was looking for clues about your two friend secrete that they have been hiding from you little (Y/N)" He finish with a sneer I notice the tension of anger Tim and Brian had since an accident happen between the three boys. I didn't want a fight to happen so I made quick deal with Alex "How about a bet? I get the paper from slender woods and you leave Tim and Brian alone while I make it out alive with no wound's on me at all" I said to Alex for him to ponder over the idea "(Y/N) don't do this" Tim begged, "Yhea we can handle this jerk" Brian said in an annoying tone on his voice but pleading in it "really you shou-" Tim was cut off quickly by Alex and his idea talking in a evil sick way " Alright but I want to edit this bet of ours, You get a slender page with a picture of slender man and his proxies before midnight to me!" I ponder over the thought just as Tim grip my arm with a pleading look in his eye. I gave him an I'm sorry look as I accept the bet. I look at Tim and Brian only to see them shock with an are you crazy hint on their faces, The rest of the walk to my house was quiet and once I got inside my home I drop my bag in my room and started to pack thing's I would need since it will only take me half an hour to win the bet in the woods, Once I was all packed and me, Time, Brian, And Alex were at slender woods entrance I took one step toward the forest just as Tim and Brian both stop me. "I told you guys I wi-"Tim cut me off "(Y/N) Take this with you please" Tim beg as he hold out a keychain "I will keep you from harm (Y/N)" Brian stated as I took the key chain and look at it. It was a circle with and X through it, I put the keychain on my mini bag and thank them as I started to head into slender woods leaving my friends behind. I heard Tim and Brian say good luck but what stop me and sent chills down my spine was Alex words "Good luck (Y/N) if you live" I shrug them off and kept on going.

*end of flashback*

So that is why I am stuck in slender forest and looking for the page, To help my friend Tim and Brian, My two best friends.


	3. Chapter 2

{Masky pov}

It has been 45 minutes and me nor Hoodie haven't seen Alex or (Y/N) anywhere, (Y/N) is in a whole lot of trouble if Alex find her before me and Hoodie do, what's worst is we have been searching everywhere and no sign of her. "Where could she be Masky" Hoodie ask with a hint of fear in his voice and I don't blame him, "let's hope Alex hasn't find her before we do and dead" I stated as we kept searching only for a gunshot and screams to be heard on our left. "y-you don't think" I stutter with wide eyes "only one way to find out" Hoodie protested as we both head in the way of the noise 'I hope (Y/N) is ok' I though and Hoodie must of too.

{Reader pov}

"Finally!" I said with glee in my voice as I took the slender page off the tree and examine it,

It was a picture of a stick figure of a tall man and the word **NO** 6 or 7 times written "what a stupid note and a waist of paper including the stick figure is bad too" I complain sourly as I stuff the note into my mini bag and look for the next item on my list calling out "here slender slender slender, come out come out where every you are noob" as I walk around in a taunting voice only to stop dead in my track once I heard Alex voice talk in a sweet sickly voice as a sound of a gun ready to fire was heard "I think he will have to wait (Y/N), now turn around before things get ugly". I quickly spun around and saw a gun in his . .me. "A-Alex please this doesn't have to be like this" I said stuttering and putting my hands up and walking towards him slowly as he spoke in a serious tone

"(Y/N) take another step and I will shoot you!"

"A-Alex please let's talk this out, we can find another way to solve this"

"STAY BACK NOW (Y/N)" Alex scream as he aim the gun

"P-Please Alex we ca-"**BANG**, Alex pull the trigger and I quickly tried to get out the bullet way as I scream. I didn't scream in fear, no, I scream in fear and in pain. Why. Alex had shot me.

(Author note: Hey guys the reason it is short is because of a cliff hanger here for you guy's as a way to start the action off, hope you guys like it and keep on being epic!)


End file.
